Broken Dreams
by Fanlover14
Summary: What will happen to Ethan and his friends are subjected to a curse that kills everyone it encounters? Read on to find out. Contains Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. A Thumping Noise

**Another purely horror, please enjoy! This is a spinoff of another movie, I give all due credit to the makers the movie. Just have to guess what it is!**

Sarah walked with Ethan into her new house with a box of things in her hands, smiling as she looked around at all the newly placed furniture. She smiled whenever her good friend Erica walked in alongside Ethan's fiance Benny.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me move everything in, it means so much! God, can you believe it! My own house in Japan! And you guys aren't too far from me either! Oh and girls dream can come true!" Sarah said excitedly as she put the box down and group hugged her three friends who just laughed and hugged her back.

"Well if your not too busy choking the life out of us, I promise Thomas I'd catch a movie with him tonight. See you at work tomorrow girl!" Erica said before giving Sarah one last hug and turning to walk out of the house. Ethan began to unpack some of Sarah's knick knacks and set them aside for her to go through later before Benny walked over to her living room TV and began to hook it up.

"These past few days have meant so much to me guys, thank you for helping me as much as you have. I swear with all this modern furniture and everything being cleaned and placed where I wanted, it looks like a page on a home magazine." Sarah said as she walked over and helped Ethan with the small treasures she had brought with her during the move.

"It's no problem, we can only stay for about another hour or so then we have to get home and get ready for tonight. Me and Benny are celebrating two years together tonight." Ethan said with a joyous smile before walking over to one of Sarah's coffee tables and placing the small ornaments down how she had instructed him.

"Oh what would I do without my two gay besties?" Sarah said with a giggle as Benny just snickered from behind her TV.

"Well, your lucky I know a thing or two about electronics or else you'd have to pay a fortune to just get your cables hooked up to watch television." Benny said from behind the TV as Sarah walked across the living room and placed some more treasures onto a high shelf.

"Aren't you going to miss you mother Sarah? I know since your father died it's been hard on her." Ethan said as he took a seat onto Sarah's couch and looked around at the contemporary living room.

"I know it's been rough for her lately but I've also got to live my life. I can't put it on hold, I was offered a great job opportunity here and so I took it." Sarah said as she sat down next to Ethan before they both began to watch Benny struggle with the TV.

"I think I'm going to have to pay a fortune anyway it seems." Sarah whispered, making Ethan crack up as Benny shot up and shot them daggers.

A Hour Later

Sarah closed the door as Ethan and Benny left the house and made their way to their car before she turned her phone on and dialed her mother.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Sarah asked as she moved through the house, picking up scraps of packing paper that had fallen out.

"Yea, I'm doing fine. It's amazing here, I'll have to save up to bring you out here to see my new place sometime." Sarah said with a smile on her face as she walked into the kitchen and threw away the remainder of the paper before turning on the kitchen light and walking over to the island counter.

"Yes mom, everything is going fine at work. No need to worry." Sarah said before she heard a thumping noise above her as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I know your just worried, and I appreciate that." Sarah said before she went about putting up some more dishes into a cabinet before she heard the thumping noise again. Sarah looked up at the ceiling whenever she heard it again.

"I love you too mom, I'll call you in the morning okay. Sweet dreams mom." Sarah said before ending the phone call, still staring at the ceiling.

Sarah walked over to her counter and grabbed a thick kitchen knife as she walked out of her kitchen and towards the stairs. She looked up the stairwell as she continued to hear the thumping noise before she quietly made her way up the steps. Sarah finally made it to the top of her stairs as she looked down the hall towards her spare bedroom where the thumping was coming from. Sarah could feel her legs beginning to shake slightly as she made her way down the hall silently before grabbing the door knob and taking a deep breath. That's whenever she threw the door open only for a black cat to come running out of the room and past her legs. Sarah took a sigh of relief as she put the knife down and beckoned to the cat.

"Where did you come from fella?" Sarah said, only for the cat to hiss at her before running off again. Sarah stood up and turned around to close the door, only to hear a slight whisper as she shut it. Sarah grabbed her knife as she made her way down the stairs, only for a thumping noise to come from the room again. Sarah turned around and looked at the door, the thumping noise growing louder before she turned and ran down her stairs and grabbed her house phone and dialed Erica's number.

**So, what do y'all think?**


	2. Dirty Water & A Phone Call

**So I loved Bethan Forever review, made me laugh. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter.**

Ethan walked into his kitchen to get a drink of water as the city light from Tokyo streamed in through the kitchen window. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a glass before closing it once more and walking over to the faucet as he turned it on to get a glass of water. He furrowed his brow in question when no water came out, just a steady drip. Ethan knelt down as he opened the lower cabinet to check the faucet pipes. He could see black hair entangled around it as he reached in and grabbed it and pulled the sopping wet hair out. Ethan made a face of disgust as he walked over and threw it in the trash before walking back to the faucet and thumping on it a bit as the water started to finally run with black hair entangled in it. Ethan couldn't keep himself from gagging at the grotesque sight before he turned the faucet off. He decided to get one of the bottled waters Benny and him kept in the fridge before making his way back to the bedroom, not noticing the ghostly reflection of a young Japanese boy watching him from the window. Ethan closed the door to the bedroom before climbing onto the bed, slightly disturbing a slumbering Benny as he wrapped his arms around Ethan and welcomed him back into bed.

Erica's POV

Erica walked through downtown Tokyo as she talked into her cell phone, trying her best to calm down Sarah. She looked both ways before she ran across a street, her scarf blowing in the wind as cars made their way across the intersection.

"Listen Sarah, that house is old anyway. I'm telling you it's just the age of the house acting up, your going to be just fine. Do you want me to pack a bag and come over for the night?" Erica said as she got back onto the busy sidewalk, nodding her head to some drivers she had walked in front of as she waved her hand in apology.

"You sure? I don't mind really, we could just carpool to work tomorrow if I do." Erica continued on, listening to Sarah try and talk her out of coming.

"Okay, fine. Well, just call me if you have anymore problems okay? I'll see you at work bright and early." Erica said before hanging her phone up and putting it in her jacket pocket as she came to another intersection in front of Tokyo Tower. That's whenever she felt her phone begin to buzz again before digging it out once more and seeing it was Sarah calling again.

"Girl, seriously? Do I need to come over or not?" Erica said with a chuckle as only silence greeted her on the other end. "Sarah? Are you there?" Erica pressed on before she heard a deep and loud guttural croaking sound erupt into the earpiece causing her to drop her phone. Erica held onto the breast area of her jacket as she looked down at her phone, the call having ended before she knelt down and picked it back up.

"What in the hell?" Erica whispered, not noticing the ghostly pale feet standing amongst the other bystanders waiting for the light to turn green. Erica looked up as a thunder rumbled across the sky, pulling up her hood before pocketing her phone once more.

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Flashing Light

**Hey y'all! I love the reviews I've gotten on this so far! Be sure to check out my other horror story Into the Dark! Please continue with your awesomeness!**

Benny walked into his office cubicle as he looked up at one of his coworkers and smiled before giving a small wave. He walked into his cubicle before sitting down and straightening up a stack of papers. He looked outside one of the walls covered with windows as the sun began to rise in the distance, casting a beautiful light over Tokyo. He smiled, knowing that many employee's wouldn't be getting here until later. He was thankful his boss had called him in early, Ethan and him needed the extra hours to save up for their wedding. Benny heard the phone ring before reaching over and picking it up.

"Thank you for calling Yoshi Studio's, how may I help you?" Benny said, only earning silence in return as he took a look at his phone and then pressed it to his ear again.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Benny asked once again, only before hearing the other line click as the line went dead. Benny set the phone back in it's rocker before standing up to go and use the restroom as he passed the office noticing the coworker from earlier was gone.

"Tanaka? Hey Tanaka!" Benny said aloud, noticing the office he was in was completely empty now as he looked down the hall between cubicle stations. He noticed a coat rack with a few coats on it before looking the other way to see the entire cubicle room was empty. Benny turned down the other way to head to the restrooms before he saw something that made his blood run cold. There in between the coats on the rack stood someone, a long white gown and black hair draping down in front of their face as Benny froze. Benny could feel a bitter cold rush through the air as he backed up to turn the other way. He looked behind him to see the person gone again before rubbing his eyes and turning around to see a light flickering at the end of the hall. Benny furrowed his brow in question before he noticed the light go out as another began to flicker. That's when Benny felt warm urine spread down his pants leg as he saw the person from before moving inside the flickering light as another went out. More and more lights began to flicker as Benny backed up quickly as the person got closer and closer as each light went out. Benny finally ran out of a nearby door into a hallway before feeling something grab his key chain. Benny turned around quickly to see two eyes with the black hair draping in front of them looking at him as a deep guttural sound was emitted as he fell backwards, the door closing all the way as he scurried back. Benny bolted up against a wall before standing up again and running down the hall, straight into his coworker.

"Tanaka! Oh my God! There's something back there, in the office!" Benny said as he held onto his coworker who looked at him strangely before looking down the hall at the door to the cubicle station. Tanaka could see the panic in Benny's eyes before looking down at his pants leg and noticing it was drenched. Benny was on the verge of tears before his coworker nodded his head and lead him down to the security office where two guards sat by a TV monitoring station. Benny sat down as he watched his coworker leave him to explain what had happened.

"Something, something in office. Can you understand me? Something in office." Benny said as he pointed to one of the cameras on the monitor before the guards looked at each other.

"You stay here." one of them said to Benny as they grabbed their keys and left him in there. Benny took a sigh of relief as he sat back in his chair, hoping the guards would find whomever was pulling such a sick prank. He watched the guards through the monitor as they made their way down the hall towards his office cubicle before they opened the door to the cubicle station and walked in. Benny noticed the video distort itself as the screen got darker. He could feel himself leaning in as he watched a shadow descend from the ceiling down to the wall and then the floor of the hallway. He lurched back as the shadow started to rise from the floor until it formed a human shape as it made it's way towards the camera. Benny could feel his heart beginning to beat faster and faster as the darkness enveloped the camera as the screen went black. Suddenly a eye appeared as the screen began to flash all over the other monitors before Benny lurched out of his seat, knocking it to the floor as he ran outside of the office before running into a stairwell and running down to the main floor. Benny ran out onto the city sidewalk as he looked up at his office building before hailing a taxi and pulling out his phone to dial Ethan's number.

**Okay, I scare myself trying to write horror and it's 4:00 in the morning and dark so y'all better review!**


	4. The Eye

**Here's another chapter for my little fans! Enjoy!**

Erica walked through her workspace as she passed a few friends and waved at them as she walked past Sarah's desk and sat on top of it.

"Hey girl, any more ghost problems since last night?" Erica said with a chuckle as Sarah just rolled her eyes and kept on typing away on her laptop.

"Don't distract me, I've got to get these reports done for Mr. Yamamoto by five, or else I stay late tonight." Sarah said, trying to push the noise of the thumping she heard away from her mind.

"All right, I'll leave you be then. Tell me when you go on lunch so we can take it together, there's this new sushi place I want us to check out." Erica said with a smile as she got up and walked off in the other direction, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor.

Erica walked towards the restroom as she pulled out her purse and walked past a woman exiting the restroom as she talked onto her phone. Erica held the door open for another woman leaving before walking in herself. She walked to the mirror as she pulled out a tube of lipstick and began to apply it to her lips before she noticed the light flickering in the restroom. Erica looked up at the light, a moth flying around it as she turned to look inside her purse for a thing of blush. Erica looked back up into the mirror before she noticed a pair of feet under one of the stalls behind her that weren't there before.

"Moshimoshi? Anata wa daijobu?" Erica said before turning her head to look at the stall, the feet were gone again. Erica slowly walked over and pushed the stall door open, seeing nothing inside before she turned around again. All of a sudden every faucet turned on at full speed as the sinks began to fill with water as Erica backed up against the wall as the water encroached it's way closer and closer to her feet. She could hear what sounded like someone sloshing around in water as the toilets in the stall began to suddenly overflow. The light continued to flicker before she saw a woman standing under it, long black hair covering her face before Erica felt two hands around her legs as she looked down to see a Japanese boy holding onto her legs before she screamed and bolted away towards the door. She grabbed onto the handle as she struggled to get the door open, to no gain. She turned her head around as she furiously pounded on the door and screamed at the top of her lungs. She watched as the woman moved towards her in erratic movements, her neck twisting this way and that as she listened to the sounds of bones snapping and crunching together. The boy opened his mouth as the sound of a haunting cat's meow began to echo throughout the restroom. Erica could feel tears moving down her face before the door suddenly opened and she fell backwards onto the tiled floor. Erica looked up at Sarah and a few other women who were looking into the bathroom before she turned around and noticed everything was back to the way it was. No water on the floor, no boy, no woman, and the light was doing just fine,

"Oh my God, Erica what's wrong?" Sarah asked as she rushed to her friends side who just sobbed as a bunch of women began to talk in Japanese.

"There was something in here with me Sarah!" Erica said before she got to her feet and rushed out of the bathroom as she rushed back to her desk, leaving a bewildered Sarah behind.

Later in the Day

Sarah sat in a meeting with the fellow regional directors as she wrote down some notes before the light in the meeting room flickered once. Sarah looked up as well as some other people before brushing it off and returning their focus to the meeting. Sarah could feel a chill across her skin before she pulled her sleeves down more. That's when she noticed Erica jump in her seat as she stiffened and slowly leaned her head back to look under the table. She watched as Erica's face went pale as she quickly returned to her normal position, fear clear on her face. Sarah furrowed her eyes in question before she felt something move under her seat and across her legs as she heard the soft meow of a cat. Sarah could feel her blood run cold as her hands began to shake before she scooted her hair back and saw a boy holding onto her legs before she gasped loudly and stood up suddenly, sending her seat flying back as the boy was now gone with the blink of an eye. Everyone turned to look at her as her eyes met with Erica's who simply looked away as she apologized to everyone and put her seat back before sitting down again, this time a few inches farther from the table.

That Night

Sarah walked into her house as she held onto her bag before closing the door and locking it. She walked into her living room as she sat down and took a sigh of relief. She had talked briefly with Erica over lunch and Erica just brushed it off as hallucinations from being tired and stressed. Sarah reached over to the coffee table to grab the remote before noticing a strange looking journal on there that hadn't been there before. Sarah looked around her house as she looked back to the journal before picking it up and opening it. Sarah flipped through the pages, noticing they were all worn down and old but still readable. Sarah kept reading through the journal, noticing it was about a woman named Kayako. Sarah kept on reading the journal, page by page, word for word. She could feel the woman's desire, her anger, her heartbreak, and especially her desire to be loved. Sarah turned the page only to come to a page with a large hole cut into the paper with a crudely drawn eye in the center. Sarah wiped at her eyes before looking back, only to throw the book onto the floor in horror as she noticed the eye was real now and was turning to look at her. Sarah grabbed her purse before she backed away slowly only to hear the house begin to groan as she heard a thumping noise coming from her upstairs. Sarah looked up the steps as she listened to the thumping noise grow louder before she saw a head peak over the top of the stairs before she felt the air leave her body as she watched the body heave upwards as it twisted and cracked. Sarah watched the body begin to descend down the stairs towards her in a slow but steady fashion as she listened to the deep guttural sound come from it as it looked up and she saw those two eyes staring at her. Sarah screamed before she ran out of her front door, leaving it wide open as she ran down her walkway and towards the street. She jumped into her car as she pulled out her phone and dialed Erica's number.

"Ethan! There's something wrong with my house! There's something inside it...I can't explain right now but I'm coming over!" Sarah said as she left a voice mail, slamming the phone down as she started her car and looked up into the rear view mirror. Only to see the boy from earlier standing on his hind feet looking at her as he opened his mouth and emitted a demonic sound. Sarah saw something in the corner of her eye as she slowly turned to see the woman from earlier before she emitted that guttural noise again and lurched at Sarah, causing Sarah to step down onto the gas pedal hard.

Ethan's POV

Ethan held onto Benny as they sat on the couch in their living room as he quietly rubbed the others back. Ethan leaned his head over and kissed Benny on the forehead before he felt his phone vibrate as he pulled it out of his pocket and noticed a voice mail from Sarah. Ethan put the earpiece to his ear as he pressed play, noticing Sarah's frantic tone from the very start. Benny looked up at his fiance as he wiped the wetness from his eyes and watched Ethan look at the phone and then him.

"Something's wrong at Sarah's house. She just called and left a-"

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door as both of them looked towards the front door and then back to each other. Ethan got up slowly, the phone still in his hands as he moved towards the doorway as Benny sat down on the couch and watched him. Ethan looked through the peephole and saw Sarah standing there smiling as she waved. Feeling led on, Ethan unlocked the door as he sprung it open.

"What is this, some kind of sick-"

There was nobody there as Ethan looked out into the empty hallway, as if Sarah had just disappeared out of nowhere. That's when he heard the deep guttural noise echo from his speaker as he backed up and threw his cell phone down to the ground, shattering the speaker system as the sound kept on playing. Benny came running up to Ethan's side as he remembered the noise from earlier before they both shut the front door and bolted to the elevator. Benny pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Erica to meet at Sarah's house, something was terribly wrong.

**Review!**


End file.
